Lunar And Stella Arc
by topaz3
Summary: Children of the stars. They would never meet but they always have the stars to communicate. Jaune gets thrusted into a world were magic and more than four kingdoms exist. With new companions, he will now save his and the world he is in. Just why is that blonde girl familiar to her? I don't own RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

**"From dust to ashes, ashes to dust, we look past our flaws and move on forward to gain our achievement."**

A little blonde boy with blue eyes was looking down at the crib he was leaning on.

"It's going to be hard for him isn't it?", a blonde woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes said to a middle-aged woman that had grey hair.

"Astraeus told us his decision for the two. He won't see her for a while", she said.

"It's bad enough that his step sister won't remember him."

"Then let's do something to make them remember each other..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jaune Arc was at his worst moment of his life. After the forever fall incident, he got ratted out and was kicked out. He was really depressed about leaving his friends behind and never going to be a huntsman. He was waiting for the bullhead to take him home.

"Jaune..."

He looked to see a woman with long blonde hair in a loose side braid and blue eyes that had slight wrinkles due to stress. She was wearing a long sleeved dress and brown boots. This person was Marianne Arc, his mother.

"Mom?", he said. Why was she here?

"I'm sorry you had to go through this but you are needed back home...", she said.

'What?', he thought.

He saw his mother preform a magic circle. What's happening? How? Was all he thought. His mother gave him a look of sorrow before white engulfed his vision. In a flash, he was gone. Marianne looked up and prayed to Astraeus that her son will save their home.

"I hope you know what you are doing... Astraeus"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Quo hic iturus est, expergiscimini?"

"Ludovicus, non tam facile excitare. Da ei tempus..."

Jaune slowly opened his eyes. He saw that he was in some cottage but he was not alone.

There was a girl with blonde hair slightly above her shoulders, it was with a headband with one bow on the side and had navy blue eyes. Her outfit reminded him of Velvet's but it was way different. It had no accessories and it was white and sleeveless with detachable navy blue and gold sleeves. Her bottom half weren't shorts but look like that underwear thing that most heroines have in the comic books. It was covered by a navy blue drapes with gold lining and high heeled boots with matching blue accents. Her custom symbol was weird, it looked like something from church. It was all draped over a navy blue hooded cape.

The boy looked like some kind of heroic knight. He had dark blue hair and blue eyes. He had a dark blue trenchcoat with gold accents over a while shirt. He had black pants with brown laced boots. He had on armor on his right arm and a belt with a sword holster.

"Uh... hey. Can you tell me where I am?", Jaune awkwardly asked.

The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Non videtur intelligere", the boy said to the girl.

"Uh... what are you saying?", Jaune asked again. The boy went towards him and summoned a magic circle.

"Tenere tamen...", he said.

Jaune was about to say something until he shook his head in pain.

"Ow! What was-!"

"You can understand us now right?", the blue haired boy said.

Jaune was speechless.

"Hey, where did you get that outfit anyway? It looks very strange...", the girl spoke up.

"Uh, I got it in Vale...", Jaune answered.

"Vale?", the boy said. "I've never heard of this Vale."

Jaune was shocked, it was slowly starting to make sense. If they don't know what Vale is then that means...

"What about Vacou?"

They shook their heads.

"Mistral?"

They shook their heads again.

"Atlas?"

No.

"What about Remnant? This world?"

"No", the boy said. "This is the country Tierra. The continent of Mondora..."

"Hey, you okay?", the girl asked waving her arm at a frozen Jaune. He didn't say anything at all.

"So my theory is correct", the boy said. "He is not from this world."

"How can you be sure?", the girl said. "Maybe he's from the other kingdoms or country."

"Eliza, I've been traveling long enough to know the who is from where. And he said places and 'this world' that I've never heard of", the boy said to the girl called Eliza.

"Hey!", Eliza snapped her fingers in front of Jaune, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"We've got some bad news", Eliza said to Jaune.

"It appears that you have been thrust into this world. The place you knew doesn't exist here. This world you are in now is called Mondora", the boy explained.

"... you're really calm about this", Jaune said.

"There are theories of other worlds. This I am not surprised", he said.

"Can he go back?", Eliza asked.

"No..."

Silence filled the air. Until Eliza spoke.

"Do you remember anything before you got here?", she asked.

Jaune was silent before he remembered that his mother did something.

"My mom summoned some kind of circle and she said that I'm needed back 'home'", he replied.

"Hmmm, now that's suspicious", Eliza said. "I don't know why but I think she wanted you here for some reason but it must be..."

"But since you are stuck here, you have no place to go..", the boy said.

"Hey!", the girl exclaimed. "Why don't you join us?"

"Eliza..."

"C'mon, he has nowhere to go and if he tags along with us we may help him find a way home", Eliza pleaded.

"So what will you choose?", the boy turned to Jaune.

He thought for a long time. He has no where to go, he is in some strange world and he has no one. Why not? They'll help him.

"... I guess so", he said. "I can also get to learn about this place."

"Yay! I'm Eliza Merriweather", Eliza introduced herself.

"I'm Alexander Von Isle", the boy introduced himself.

"Call him Alex!", Eliza said.

She somehow reminds him of someone but where?

"And welcome to our royal quest!", Eliza exclaimed sticking her hand out in front of him.

 **A/n: another fanfic were Jaune becomes a little OP. This time he is the son of a god! This is set after forever fall scene and he gets transported to a slightly less forgiving world. Also, I have a request for one of you if you dare. I would like one of you to have RWBY reads/watches 'Lunar And Stella Arc' or my other story 'The Dragon Child of Remnant'. I give you permission. It can be canon or noncanon. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, first we'll make a stop at Lizelore and then we'll go to the dark kingdom."

It was yesterday that Jaune had joined Eliza and Alex on their royal quest. Since his clothes would bring a lot of questions he had to change his attire and armor.

He was now wearing a white long sleeved tunic with white pants, brown laced boots, black gloves, a dark blue belt and a dark blue hooded cloak with a star-like badge on his right shoulder, keeping the cloak from falling off of him.

He clutched Crocea Mors tightly when the two beside him mentioned the dark kingdom.

"Don't worry Jaune, it's not literally dark nor evil", Alex said to Jaune, noticing his unease.

"Well, we're not going to the dark kingdom just yet", Eliza said. "We are going to a village called Lizelore to get some supplies. We'll probably be there in a few hours..."

"How many villages and kingdoms are there?", Jaune asked.

"For the villages, it's numerous. But for the kingdoms, there are only seven", Alex explained. "You will see soon enough."

After a few hours they had arrived at Lizelore. He was impressed that the village looks amazing. There were cottages with hay roofs, beige buildings and many people walking around.

"Wow, is it your first time seeing a village?", Eliza asked.

"Yeah, back home it was mostly buildings and houses were sometimes rare", Jaune explained.

"So want to go at a pub or find a restaurant?", Eliza asked.

"I think a restaurant. A pub wouldn't care the age as long as you pay but a restaurant has more options", Alex said.

"I want mutton and hot pot!", Eliza cheered.

"I really don't care what to eat. I'll just choose whatever you want", Jaune shrugged.

"Yay!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Aw yeah, that was good food", Eliza sighed as she patted her stomach.

"Considering you ate a lot, we should be careful on our budget", Alex said.

"I'm with Alex here. How much money do we have anyway?", Jaune asked.

"500,000 gold", Eliza said.

"Is that this world's currency?"

"Yup. Now let's pay and go to sleep!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'NOT ENOUGH'!?"

The trio was about to check in to the hotel but the innkeeper said that they didn't have enough gold.

"I'm sorry but you don't have enough", the innkeeper said.

"Why!?", Eliza exclaimed.

"Listen, it's because things have been running down here", the innkeeper explained.

"But this village looks like it's been doing fine", Alex said.

"Actually, there's been robberies by a bandit lately. They've stolen a lot of things", the innkeeper explained.

"Well that sucks", Eliza grumbled.

"Wait, if there's a bandit then shouldn't we watch out for them?", Jaune asked.

"Your right", Eliza turned to the innkeeper. "What if we take down the bandit?"

"The village mayor would probably reward you."

"Gold here we come!"

"Moron..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I just wanted some sleep", Alex complained.

The trio was outside looking for the bandit. They found out that the bandit likes to steal at night and only goes for metallic items. Since it's metal the thief is looking for, it has to be a jewelry store and blacksmith shop.

"Okay, I'll stay here at the jewelry store and you two can go protect the blacksmith's metal", Eliza explained to the two.

"Are you sure Eliza? It's not that I'm worried, you're... a little overbroad when it comes to fighting...", Alex said.

"Oh come on, when do I go overboard?", Eliza scoffed.

"Capricorn"

". . . . ."

"What does he-"

"Unimportant! What matters is that we need money to stay in and go to the dark kingdom", Eliza said.

"I have a bad feeling...", Alex groaned in frustration.

"Second that..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hmm... now if I were a thief, where would I go in from?", Eliza asked herself.

She was walking around the store. She stopped when she heard a metallic clank. She unsheathed her sword. It was gold and silver with the top that is a diamond like shape with a dark blue hilt.

It was getting louder until she turned around.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two boys looked at the crucified Eliza hanging on a wall after hearing her scream. Not crucified, more like having metal sticks pinned on her clothes.

"Not another word", Eliza growled at them.

Jaune just held his hands up while Alex facepalmed.

"Did you at least see what the thief looked like?", Alex said.

Eliza was going to say something until the metallic sticks moved. They shot out causing Eliza to fall down the wall.

"I'd leave if I were you"

The three looked up to see a feminine figure looking down at them.

All they could make out was pink hair and magenta eyes.

Oh fuck...


End file.
